The Apothecary
by Julietz Star Gazer
Summary: A story about Ron. I hope you like it. Its not a romance but its not long either so read it please! Its kind of depressing, well i hope. That was kind of the point! R/R!!!


The Apothecary  
  
A cold wind tore through the open windows in the Griffyndor tower. Yes, it was that time of year again. It was Christmas, yet again, and he stared sadly, yet again, at the maroon sweater sent by his mother. "She always forgets I hate maroon.." he muttered softly under his breath. He glanced up and Harry and Hermoine who were celebrating their first Christmas as a "couple." They were whispering softly, ignoring Ron, as they had been for months now. He was desperately lonely. Everyone had someone except him, it seemed. Even Draco, someone as mean and nasty as him, had Pansy.   
  
He glanced around for someone to talk to. Fred and George? No, they were busy slipping out the portrait with Lee Jordan, off to get into some kind of mischief no doubt. Percy? No, he was out with Penelope. Hagrid? No, he had gone off to Diagon Alley for Dumbledore. Finally he decided just to go take a walk by himself. He grabbed his coat and a jar with fire in it and set out. He walked past the orchard and out into a clearing. Making a fire, he warmed himself up and thought about his situation. It seemed nobody cared anymore. Not even his mother could remember that he didn't like corn beef or maroon. He couldn't do anything that hasn't been done before. His brothers had all done it before him. And now, his two best friends had totally deserted him. He had no one.  
  
The realization hit him hard, like a swift blow to the stomach. He hated feeling like this! What would make him feel better? His mind whirled with ideas! He was desperate, he would take anything! Suddenly he remembered a piece of something Harry had told him a while back. Gathering up his fire, he sprinted back to the castle steps and up to the Griffyndor tower. He shoved some coins and Floo powder into his leather patch. He walked back through the common room without anyone even noticing his presence. The thought made him feel more lonely and he walked quicker.   
  
Making sure no one was around, he slipped quietly into the teachers lounge. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and he threw some Floo powder into it. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he stepped into the fire and yelled, "Knockturn Alley!"  
  
He landed hard on a old worn cobblestone street. Looking around, he wasn't surprised to see a run down, grisly looking place. Knockturn Alley was known for the dodgy things that went on there. Mostly illegal things. Glancing around it didn't take long to find the weathered sign that read Borgin and Burkes. He stepped inside a dimly lit room filled with the strangest things, things you wouldn't find in a normal store. Mr. Borgin came out from the back room and narrowed his eyes at Ron.   
  
"May I, err, help you?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"Do you have any, well that is to say," Ron faltered embarrassed. He leaned over and whispered something into Mr. Borgins ear who smiled in realization.   
  
"Oh, oh sure. You got money?" he asked. Ron nodded he did.  
  
"Well then," he said as he pulled out a large bag. He dipped about a cup full of white powder into a smaller bag and handed it to Ron. He also added to the bag a sterile needle. Ron handed him the money and left as quickly as he could. Seeing a trash fire near by he immediately used his Floo Powder to get back to Hogwarts. His hands were shaking as he slipped back into the Griffyndor tower. He plunked onto his bed and pulled the curtains around him. Pulling out the small bag, he wished that he had asked Mr. Borgin if the stuff was pure.   
  
"Oh well, no time to think of that now," he told himself. Carefully measuring out 12 Cc's he injected the needle into his right arm. The heroine zipped through his veins like poison and immediately he didn't feel lonely any more. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all. He just lay there and let the darkness surround him.  
  
~~~~Later~~~~  
  
A strangled cry was heard throughout the tower. Massive sobs and screams caused a rush to the boys dormitory in the Griffyndor tower to see what was going on. Stopping short they saw Harry Potter, fallen on his knees in front of the lifeless form of Ron Weasley. He whipped around, his eyes wild and psychotic almost.  
  
"Drugs!" he screamed holding up the needle that killed his friend. "Drugs!"  
  
The others at the door stood silently, looking at the face of their fallen comrade. Another victim of the trials and tribulations thrown at you by life. Their "Im sorry's" couldn't save their friend now. All they could do was remember and regret all the times they could have said something, anything, to him and didn't. A cold wind whipped through the dormitory from an open window. Yes, it was that time of year again. A time for happiness and elation. Who could have known that this particular year it would bring the complete opposite? Life is hard road by itself. No one should have to travel it alone.  



End file.
